


Yes.

by CapriciousKitten (SunflowerPineapple)



Series: Brock/Bucky AKA my idiots [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Break Up, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, M/M, Porn, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple/pseuds/CapriciousKitten
Summary: Brock can't keep watching Bucky get hurt.





	Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired by the Brock and Bucky who live in my head, but will never make it to the screen.
> 
> May upset people who only ship Bucky with Steve, but hopefully the relationship tags make that clear. 
> 
> Nowhere near canon-compliant. Thank god.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Brock spits, bitter and angry. Bucky showed up at his door, eyes red and wet, for what feels like the hundredth time. For what he hopes will be the last time.

How long is he supposed to keep quiet, to let Bucky keep going back to a person who seems to keep breaking his heart, over and over. He steps across the threshold of the door, placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and using his other to tip Bucky’s chin up to look at him. “If you were mine,” he starts, tentative but unable to keep silent any longer, “you would never look like this. You would never doubt that I love you.”

Bucky takes in a sharp breath, startled but not disgusted, which gives Brock hope. “Are you- what are you saying?” He asks, eyes running over Brock’s face, and Brock hopes he finds what he’s looking for there. 

“Bucky, come on. Can you not see that I’m in love with you? That I have been? Every time you come to me, crying about how Steve went back to Peggy again, another little part of me dies. I would never do that to you,” his voice shakes but he pushes through. “I never wanted to come between you, I know Steve is your first love and I’m too old for you and you could do a lot better, but please just… before you go back to him and let him do this to you again, please give me a chance.” He slides the hand under Bucky’s chin to the back of his neck and bends his head down, lips inches from Bucky’s. “I don’t want to be a rebound, but I want you so much. I can’t wait any longer to try, I’m sorry,” he whispers, waiting for Bucky to close the distance between them.

He does. His eyes flutter shut and he leans forward to capture Brock’s lips. It’s fleeting, but wet and warm and everything Brock wants. When he leans back his eyes burn through Brock, lighting him on fire. “You’d take care of me?” he asks, “Make me yours, I- I could belong to you?”

Brock chokes back a growl and says “Yes,” before grabbing Bucky’s wrist and tugging him into his house, shutting the door and then pushing him against the door. He thinks better of it and pulls Bucky into his arms instead, relieved when Bucky’s arms automatically go around his neck. 

Bucky murmurs into his ear, almost too soft to hear, “I wanted you,” the admission ringing into the quiet dark of Brock’s entryway, “I tried not to, I did. I tried so hard to make things work with Steve, I thought it was right, thought it would get better, thought my feelings for you would go away. But they never did.”

Brock’s hands slide to Bucky’s ass, then slip down to his thighs and haul him up, legs wrapping around his waist. It feels so right, like everything Brock has hoped it would be all those nights he’s spent guiltily coming into his hand at the thought of what Bucky would feel like against him. “You feel so perfect in my arms,” he tells Bucky, enjoying the shiver that goes through him. “I’m going to make you feel so, so good, baby, tell me what you like,” he says as he walks down the hall through the open door of his bedroom.

Inexplicably, that makes Bucky shy, tucking his head into Brock’s neck. “None of that,” he scolds, laying Bucky down on his bed and settling over him on all fours, pinning him without touching him. “Tell me, I’ll give you whatever you want baby, there’s nothing you could ask for that I wouldn’t give you. 

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut tight, visibly steeling himself, then opens them, eyes drilling through Brock’s soul, and he knows no matter where things go from here, he’ll never be the same. “I have this fantasy,” Bucky starts, swallowing audibly, “I’ve felt so ashamed every time… Every time I thought about it while I was with him. But I want… I want you to spank me, hard,” Brock groans and feels his dick throb in his pants, but Bucky isn’t done. “And I want to call you Daddy,” he finishes, shutting his eyes tight again as soon as the word leaves his lips.

Brock can’t believe he’s getting everything he’s wanted, and images of doing every filthy thing he’s ever dreamed of doing with Bucky while he calls him Daddy stream through his head. “Yes,” he says again, fervent, like a prayer. “Open your eyes, baby, and say it again,” he guides gently.

Bucky’s eyes fly open, and he must find whatever he’s looking for in Brock’s face because the next words out of his mouth are, “Please fuck me, Daddy?” the innocent look on his face incongruous with his words and obviously a façade. Brock doesn’t mind. He can’t hold back the growl that escapes this time, and at the shiver that goes through Bucky he thinks maybe he wouldn’t even if he could. Still, his eyes are still red from his earlier tears, and Brock does have a conscious, even if it’s sometimes buried down deep.

“Are you sure?” He says, pulling back and sitting up on his knees. “I don’t… I don’t want you to decide this was a mistake. I don’t want us to get ahead of ourselves. I can’t take you and then watch you go back to him again, baby, I just can’t so if you’re not sure-,” but he’s cut off by Bucky sitting up and pushing him onto his back, and he goes easily. Bucky straddles his waist and tears his shirt off, and Brock watches helplessly as his pale skin is revealed. “I’m sure,” he says, rolling his hips once, “I want you… Daddy.” He smirks, and Brock is helpless to deny him. 

He loses time for a little bit after that, the rest of their clothes seeming to fly off, and the next thing he knows he’s pressing kisses all over Bucky’s neck and shoulders, swearing his love and devotion. Bucky has devolved into making soft keening noises and whimpers, and Brock thinks he could listen to them forever, tells Bucky so. “Not forever, I hope,” Bucky says, cheeky words damped by the desperate tone behind them, “I want to feel you inside me, please Daddy.”

“I thought you wanted a spanking?” Brock asks, rubbing their erections against each other, rhythm slow but steady. “Don’t you want me to bend you over my knee and redden that perfect ass of yours, so you can’t forget you belong to me?”

Bucky groans and shivers again, arching his back and pressing against Brock. “Can’t wait that long,” he admits, “I’ll come all over your leg if you do that, and I want to come with you inside me,” he manages. “Besides, I don’t think I could forget I belong to you now; you won’t let me. Right?” he asks breathlessly. Brock nods and scrambles off Bucky, ducking into the bathroom to grab lube and a condom. 

As he comes back in, he tells Bucky, “We’ll get tested, soon, and then I’m going to come inside that tight little hole, okay?” conversationally, smirking when Bucky whimpers out a sweet little, “Yes, Daddy.” Brock sits against his headboard and reaches a hand out to guide Bucky over him while he uses the other to roll the condom down his cock and lube himself up. As soon as Bucky is settled over him, he swipes the extra lube over Bucky’s entrance and rests his hands on Bucky’s hips. “Let me feel how tight you are, sweetheart. I can’t wait, I need to feel you around me. Just… go slow, okay? Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky says, soft and sweet reaching behind himself and notching Brock’s dick against his hole. He relaxes easily at first, the head popping inside, and they groan in tandem, Bucky resting his forehead against Brock’s. It takes him a while to sink all the way down, starting and stopping, and he keeps making those whimpers and keening sounds. Brock encourages him with his words and his hands, rubbing his lower back with one as the other cards through his hair. “So good, so perfect and sweet baby boy,” he says, eyes fixed on Bucky’s. “Don’t stop looking at me, okay?” he adds when Bucky bottoms out on him, and they start rocking together. 

As they establish a rhythm, Brock brings the hand on Bucky’s lower back down and rubs it over his ass. Then, without warning he brings it back and smacks down, firm but not too hard. Bucky jolts a little in surprise and then moans, whining, “Yes Daddy, more, please,” as he rocks against Brock, increasingly erratic. Brock doesn’t hesitate, brings his hand down and over and over again in the same places as Bucky’s noises drive him into a frenzy. When Bucky shouts out a curse followed by a broken “Daddy,” as he shoots all over Brock’s stomach, Brock can’t help following him over the edge immediately.

Later, when they are all cleaned up and laying in bed, Bucky resting against his chest, Brock summons up his courage to say, “I meant what I said, before. I want you to be mine, forever. I love you so much, baby.”

Bucky presses a sweet kiss to his chest and then raises up on his arms to hover over Brock, a reverse of their earlier position. “I love you, too,” he says, stealing a kiss before shyly adding, “Daddy.” Brock smiles, joy threatening to spill out of his eyes, and he asks, “Really?” needing to be sure.

Bucky smiles down at him and answers simply, “Yes,” and it’s everything Brock has ever wanted. And everything he ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on-
> 
> [Tumblr](https://capriciouskitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Especially if you want more Bucky/Brock


End file.
